1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for mounting a feeding bottle holder, toy holder, and the like, the device being detachably attached to an infant support or an infant car seat, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for mounting a feeding bottle holder, toy holder, and the like has been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 712,184 to Feld, 4,121,797 to MacNeil, 4,315,654 to Crook, and 4,813,739 to Miller.
U.S. Pat. No. 712,184 to Feld discloses a device for mounting a bottle holder to a baby carriage. The mounting device comprises three spring arms, each arm having a hook at one end thereof configured to engage and rest on one side of the carriage. The other ends of the three spring arms are attached to a bottle holder. The Feld patent mounting device does not securely clamp on the carriage. Rather, the three hooks merely rest on the corresponding three sides of the carriage. Further, no means are provided for mounting the device to different types of carriages having different dimensions.
U.S. Pat. 4,121,797 to MacNeil discloses a device for mounting a bottle holder to an infant seat or support. The mounting device comprises a rod having two mounting ends, each having a groove. The infant support has a pair of triangular mounting ends, each having a recess to engage the groove of the rod. The MacNeil patent provides no means for adjustably mounting the device to different carriages having different widths. Further, the support requires a special mounting members integral thereto in order to mount the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,654 to Crook discloses a device for mounting a bottle holder to an infant seat. The device comprises a generally U-shaped legs attached to the sides of the seat. In order to mount the device to the seat, a pair of swivel clamps and bolts is needed. Specifically, a pair of holes must be drilled into the seat to accommodate the bolts. Further, no means are provided for adjustably mounting to different carriages having different widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,739 to Miller discloses a device for mounting a sun visor to an infant car seat. The device comprises a pair of rods, each rod having a pair of ends. One end of each rod is attached to the seat and the other end of each rod is attached to the sun visor. To mount the device to the seat, a pair of special mounting means are integrally built into the seat s that the position of the sun visor can be adjusted. Further, no means are provided for adjustably mounting the device to different seats having different widths.
There is no disclosure in the prior inventions for adjustably and detachably mounting a device for mounting a bottle holder and the like to different infant supports having different widths or dimensions.